Endlessly
|track = |focus = Bloom and Sky |singer = Elisa Rosselli (English and Italian) |music = Maurizio D'Aniello |lyric = Elisa Rosselli |publ = Tridimensional S.r.l. |pre = The Chiwambo Song |next = Spotlight}}Endlessly is the fifth song in the Winx Club in Concert soundtrack. Lyrics |-|English= Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh I don't know what to do Help me I'm here alone And memories are comin' into my mind Of the story of me and you When everything felt so right Hmm You're a charming prince With you I had my first real kiss I didn't know what to do 'Cause I had to face the truth, oh baby I had all your love and Why oh why Did I let you go this way Don't you know baby that you're the one Who always made me feel like I'm a queen The one who's always been there for me And that's why I will love you endlessly Oh oh ooh 'Cause baby you're the one And though you're everything that I've been dreamin' of I realize I'm not what you need You deserve much more than a girl like me Oooh When I met you It was love at first sight so sweet and true And my heart started beatin' fast (Beatin' fast) For a love that's come too fast I need you baby To look into my eyes and hold me tight Just take me away from here I think I'm losing my mind Ooooh I wish you all the best Why oh why Did I let you go away Don't you know baby that you're the one Who always made me feel like I'm a queen The one who's always been there for me And that's why I will love you endlessly Oh oh ooh 'Cause baby you're the one And though you're everything that I've been dreamin' of I realize I'm not what you need You deserve much more than a girl like me Ooooh She is so, she's so different from me (Oh she's so different from me) Remember that I want you to be happy Darlin' you're the one Ooooh oooh She's so much better baby She's so much better baby Hmm She is so, she's so different from me (And though you're everything that I've been dreamin' of) (I realize I'm not what you need) Remember that (You deserve much more than a girl like me) I want you to be happy (And though you're everything that I've been dreamin' of) You're everything that I've been dreaming' of (I realize I'm not what you need) I'm not what you need (You deserve much more than a girl like me) Oh oh ooh 'Cause baby you're the one (And though you're everything that I've been dreamin' of) (I realize I'm not what you need) What you need (You deserve much more than a girl like me) You deserve so much more So much better You're the one |-|Italian= Caro diario, sono così confusa non so che cosa fare Ti prego aiutami Di nuovo qui A scrivere pagine di te E rivedo come in un film La storia di noi due Mi manchi già Con te vivevo in una favola Sei al centro dei sogni miei Ma non c’è un lieto fine Per noi L’amore è come Fuoco che brucia ciò che è fragile Lo sai che non ti scorderò mai Nessuno al mondo si ama come noi Ma il tuo posto non è qui con me Sei il mio sogno irraggiungibile Incancellabile Perché l’amore che ho per te è indelebile Ancora l’ultimo ballo e poi Solo un ricordo resterà di noi Abbracciami E dimmi che è solo una follia Non voglio dirti addio Mi manca già il respiro Ora lo sai Cos’è quell’ombra dentro agli occhi miei Non sono ciò che vuoi E forse un giorno capirai L’amore è come Fuoco che brucia ciò che è fragile Lo sai che non ti scorderò mai Nessuno al mondo si ama come noi Ma il tuo posto non è qui con me Sei il mio sogno irraggiungibile Incancellabile Perché l’amore che ho per te è indelebile Ancora l’ultimo ballo e poi Solo un ricordo resterà di noi Io e te Due mondi lontani (solo lei è come te) Ricorda che quando chiudi gli occhi Io sarò con te Non mi scordare mai Non mi scordare mai Lo sai che non ti scorderò mai Nessuno al mondo si ama come noi Ma il tuo posto non è qui con me Sei il mio sogno irraggiungibile Incancellabile Perché l’amore che ho per te è indelebile Ancora l’ultimo ballo e poi Solo un ricordo resterà di noi Trivia *This song is also Musa's second duet. She sang some verses along with Bloom as the Winx band played it in the episode sixteen of Season 4. **The first one was A Song for You or Magic in My Heart with Stella in the episode fifteen of Season 2. **The third one is You're the One with Bloom in the episodes eighteen and twenty one of Season 4. Bloom is its main singer, but Musa sang some verses along with her. **The fourth one is A Kingdom and a Child with Bloom in episode twenty three of Season 4. Bloom is main singer, but Musa sang some verses along with her. **The fifth one is Heart of Stone with Bloom in the last episode of Season 4. In this episode, Bloom's the main singer but Musa sang some verses along with her. **The sixth is One to One with Riven in Winx Club - Episode 523 of Season 5. *This song is the eight one Musa sings of the whole series, and the fifth of Season 4. **Musa was not heard singing in the first and third seasons. **The first one of the series is Wings. **The second one is A Sky Without Moon and Stars for the Cinélume dub and Magic in My Heart for the 4Kids dub. **The third one is A Song for You for the Cinélume dub and This Is the Beat for the 4Kids in a duet with Stella. **The fourth one is Two Hearts Forever. **The fifth one is Now That It's Me and You. **The sixth one is Winx Open Your Heart. **The seventh one is Heart of Stone in both a solo and a duet with Bloom. **The ninth one is You're the One in a duet with Bloom. **The tenth one is A Kingdom and a Child in a duet with Bloom. **The eleventh one is One to One in a duet with Riven. **The twelfth one is We Are a Symphony. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club Category:Bloom Category:Sky Category:Couples Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nabu Category:Aisha Category:Cinélume Songs Category:Cinélume Dub Category:Movies Songs Category:Season 4 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Musical Show Category:Winx Club Musical Show Songs Category:Winx Club in Concert